A Night Song
by Chica-and-Sparrow
Summary: vampiress meets pirate. Need we say more? Mild Jack Torture, of course R&R, please. Ch.1 added!
1. Prologue: A Night Walker's Curse

**A Night Song**

****

**A Joint Effort by Chica from San Diablo and Sherlock's Sparrow**

****

**Disclaimer:  **We do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl.  _****

**Prologue:  A Night Walker's Curse**

****

In medieval times, there was a powerful Vampiress named Desdemona.  She had it all, even a faithful servant who was a quarter Vampire named Salomé.

*~*~*

 One day, a group of young Wise People locked Desdemona up in a cave until someone from the outside opened it up, and Salomé, being an Immortal, hung around, waiting for the return of her mistress.

*~*~*

Some stupid Bedouin sailors came upon the island where Desdemona's cave was at in 1683, and opened it up.  They were her first meal in over a hundred years.  She was surprised at how much the world had changed since the 1400's.  It didn't take Desdemona long to find Salomé, who caught her mistress up on events and stories.  Salomé was particularly interested in pirates, and in turn, so was Desdemona…

**Authors' Note:  **Do you like it?  Don't worry, there will be POTC characters in chapter one, don't worry.  Review!   


	2. Legend Becomes Fact

**Chapter One:  Legend Becomes Fact**

****

A group of pirates in the Hog's Head were regaling Desdemona and Salomé with tales of the Isla de Muerta.  After the pirates were finished, Desdemona had gained a sudden interest in the _Black Pearl, _and set out to learn all she could about it.

*~*~*

She soon learned that it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and the history of its captains.  The two that really stood out were Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow.

*~*~*

"After gaining the bearing to Isla de Muerta from Captain Sparrow, First Mate Barbossa led a mutiny, and left the good captain on a godforsaken spit of land.  After being on the island for three days, Jack roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft," the seedy looking bartender told Desdemona in an even seedier looking pub in a small town near Tortuga.

"He roped a couple of _sea turtles?"  _She asked in disbelief.

"Aye, sea turtles," the bartender confirmed.

"Oh, really?  What did he use for rope?" She questioned somewhat sarcastically.

"Human hair, from his _back_," he replied.

Desdemona rolled her eyes, not believing it for a second.  Almost everything she heard about the so called 'infamous' Captain Jack Sparrow was either a tall tale, or a down right lie.  Desdemona liked liars, except when she was trying to learn something, and this mysterious pirate intrigued her to no end.  She knew one day their paths would cross, after all, the Caribbean wasn't all that big, and she wanted to be ready.

*~*~*

About a year after Desdemona first heard about the _Black Pearl, _she and Salomé were in a town called Na Skrit in Hispaniola.  Desdemona saw the _Pearl_dock that same night, and told Salomé what to do.  

After her mistress ducked into a dark alley, Salomé hung around outside the nearest pub, waiting for the captain.

*~*~*

"Good evening, guv'nor," said the strangest looking woman Captain Jack Sparrow had ever seen.  She had waist length curly purple hair, matching eyes, and the palest skin a person could have, which was a rare find in the Caribbean.  He couldn't quite place the accent.  European, he guessed rather vaguely.  Almost French and German, but not quite like either of the two.

"Good evening, luv," Jack replied.

"My mistress would like to see you, captain," the woman said.

*~*~*

When Salomé and Jack reached the alley, Desdemona said, "Bring the captain to me, Salomé."

Walking with Jack into the alley, Salomé stood in front of her mistress.

"Hello, Captain Sparrow.  My name is Desdemona," she said.

*~*~*

Jack couldn't see Desdemona too clearly for a few reasons.  Number one, they were in a dark alley, and number two, she had the hood of her cloak on low over her face.  From what little Jack could tell, she had dark hair, blue eyes, and was as pale as her servant with the same odd accent.  Suddenly, her eyes turned emerald and glowed brightly.

"Come with me to my manor, Captain Jack Sparrow," Desdemona said in a calm and soothing voice.

Jack agreed.  What harm could it do? whispered a voice in his head.

********************************************************************************************

**Reviews:**

**Angel:  **We're glad you like it!  Keep reading!  We're not real big vampire people, but couldn't let go of it once we thought it up! ^_^

******

**A/N:  **Well, that's all for chapter two! Chapter three to come soon! Review! 

****


End file.
